


no air

by tendery (hyuckwei)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Astronauts, Choking, Creampie, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex in Space, Stomach Bulge, Verbal Humiliation, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckwei/pseuds/tendery
Summary: i literally dont know what to make the summary of something like this so i left it empty lmao?????? The tags say enough! title inspired by no air by the boyz, enjoy this astronaut porn :P





	no air

**Author's Note:**

> i literally dont know what to make the summary of something like this so i left it empty lmao?????? The tags say enough! title inspired by no air by the boyz, enjoy this astronaut porn :P

“are you fucking with me right now?” ten’s eyes were as wide as saucers, even wider than his reaction the first time he’d seen the millions of stars twinkling across the vast space before his very eyes. 

 

“no but i’d like to,” his partner says with a greasy smile, throwing up finger guns with his hands which would have been a serious turn off if ten hadn’t been imagined being manhandled by his partner for years now.

 

he’d known johnny for almost 5 years, since their trainee days on earth aiming to be astronauts and their need to head into space like any other trainee there. though the job wasn’t for just anyone, it was difficult having to maintain a balanced diet so they would be able to sustain themselves in space. the training was rigorous, many trainees came and went but johnny and ten stuck together. 

 

they could have been seen as rivals at the station they trained in together if it wasn’t for the fact that it was confirmed they’d be partners whenever they were sent up into space. they worked together well, the higher-ups knew that and had paired them together for years to witness their potential as partners. 

 

and it worked, they developed a strong relationship with each other as partners and were determined to finish their training together. johnny referred to ten as his best friend, vice versa. 

 

on the other hand, despite ten naming johnny his best friend for awhile; he’s had an ongoing crush on johnny ever since he saw the auburn haired man on his first day as a trainee. tall, funny and handsome. ten adored him. they even shared the same dorm together, ten never minding johnny’s various space themed posters plastered onto their walls. it was rather cute and it made the fondness in ten’s heart for johnny grow. 

 

though ten couldn’t help but see more than the cuteness in johnny. he was a young man who shared the same room as someone he had a crush on, who he could hear in the late nights making quiet noises on his side of the bed, clearly jerking off.

 

more often than not ten fantasized about being the one causing those faint groans slipping from johnny’s mouth at 3am when he thinks ten couldn’t hear. 

 

sometimes ten thought of the dirtiest things imaginable about johnny as his wrist flicked up and down, grabbing onto his cock in the confinements of their small bathroom, with his shirt in his mouth to stop any sounds from coming out. 

 

unlike johnny, ten hid his sexual frustration behind the closed door of the bathroom. he couldn’t touch himself around johnny because he _knew_ he couldn’t keep it in and he’d accidentally moan out the elder‘s name. so ten had many, many inappropriate thoughts about his partner he would never act on. 

 

they’d be working out and johnny would be grossly sweaty, lifting up his wife beater stuck to his defined abdomen to wipe the sweat off his brow. ten tried his best not to make it obvious, instead calling johnny a sweaty oaf when johnny would try to hug him after catching ten’s stare. 

 

ten could only imagine how big johnny was from the times he would accidentally catch sight of it when they’d be changing out early in the morning to train or whenever they’d hit the communal showers at the gym. 

 

in short, ten had been pining for johnny and wanting to fuck him for years yet never acted on it. and he thought for sure he’d still be stuck with his suppressed feelings up in zero gravity until johnny had blurt out:

 

“do you wanna fuck?” 

 

ten, clearly taken aback, almost pressed some buttons with his elbow by accident and almost caused them to hurl forward towards the moon or something if it weren’t for johnny quickly taking action and grabbing onto his arm. 

 

they were sent on their first yet short mission above earth’s atmosphere, to check on one of the station’s satellites above. they were excited, obviously, to be sharing their first experience outside of earth together, to look at the bright space above up closer than they’d ever have star gazing from earth’s ground. they had a few hours to spare before starting on their mission. 

 

which was kind of romantic but not as romantic as them both gazing into the stars in front of them in their spacecraft. well, at least ten thought it was romantic, he wasn’t sure what johnny was thinking since only a few minutes afterwards he asked ten if he wanted to have sex.

 

“are you fucking with me right now?”

 

“no but i’d like to.”

 

“i can’t believe you got horny after looking at this _beautiful_ view,” ten emphasized his point by pointing a finger at the open space in front of them. also because he wasn’t in the mood for johnny’s teasing remarks, “anyways why would i fuck _you_? we’re here for a mission johnny, not to mess around.” 

 

johnny raised an eyebrow at him, leaning forward causing ten to immediately lean back in response. 

 

“we have some time. i know you jerk off to me ten.” 

 

ten’s face flared up in embarrassment, raising a fist towards johnny aggressively before flipping him off. 

 

“what the hell johnny?”

 

“i do it over you too, don’t get heated about it,” johnny snickered, unbuckling ten’s belt from beside him and pulling him by the waist onto his lap. ten glared down at his friend, gripping his shoulders in annoyance, ignoring johnny’s confession in attempt to divert the awkwardness about to ensue.  

 

“if you let go of me i’m going to bounce off these fucking walls, you know that right?”

 

johnny smirked.  

 

“we trained for this of course i know that.” his hold tightened around ten’s waist, his face getting closer towards ten’s own, “i know you’re still scared of zero gravity too.” 

 

“dickhead.” ten grunted, his face growing redder by the second because johnny always messed around with him like this, even though it’s never been _this_ intimate before. he felt johnny move beneath him, gasping when he felt something rather hard brush against his ass. he smacked the taller man’s chest, “are you kidding me johnny!?” 

 

“hey, i asked if you wanted to fuck!” johnny cackled, ten wondered how a man could look so good in an astronaut suit. maybe because it was johnny and he was hot no matter what, even when he was looking at ten in _that_ way beneath him. 

 

ten was grateful their suits could be easily removed and that the zero gravity wouldn’t affect them internally or externally from this high up because honestly? having sex in front of the sight of billions of stars behind him with johnny of all people sounded _really_ tempting. 

 

it’s not like they’d get caught anyway, maybe they’d get yelled at if they did since it was _probably_ a safety hazard to have sex in a spacecraft. but on the other hand, it sounded _really_ hot and it could be ten’s only chance to do something this crazy in his career. the craft was already parked next to the station they were supposed to check on anyways. he trusted johnny. 

 

he bit his lip nervously, bringing a hand up to his partner’s chestnut locks and running his fingers through them before returning the grin and pushing him back against the chair. johnny’s smirk widened. 

 

“does this count as the mile high club?” ten snickered as johnny started pressing wet kisses to his neck. 

 

“sure,” johnny mouthed against ten’s neck, causing the man to groan as he bit ten’s sensitive ear playfully, “let’s hope jaehyun doesn’t call in to check up on us while i’m balls deep inside you.”

 

ten moaned at the thought of johnny inside him, grabbing him by the chin and licking into his mouth hotly. johnny captured his tongue with his own, their saliva mixing together and dripping from their mouths onto their expensive suits. 

 

he felt johnny’s large hands grip at his ass through his suit, clearly annoyed by the thick fabric in the way of actually feeling ten,

 

“shit,” he cursed as johnny started to zip down his suit from the back, looking at him worriedly as if he hadn’t thought this through beforehand, “is this safe?”

 

“i’ve got you, don’t worry.”

 

and just like that all of ten’s worries melted away as johnny held him tightly, peeling off his suit and hooking it somewhere where it wouldn’t float around the ship and bother their intimate time. he felt the weight lift off his shoulders while he only sat there with a white t-shirt and long sweatpants he had under his spacesuit. johnny was the only one wearing his suit since he was the only one of the pair buckled into his seat still to avoid bouncing off the walls. 

 

“are you gonna be able to even do anything in this?” ten questioned, pulling at the white material before johnny captured his lips into another heated kiss. ten knew the answer to that. 

 

there _was_ a flap in the front of their suits for urinary reasons, but not for.. _you know_. 

 

johnny sucked on ten’s bottom lip, kneading his ass between his hands finally and enjoying the small, pleasant sounds emitting from ten’s mouth as he did so. 

 

he cupped the front of ten’s pants, feeling up his hardness and swallowing up the loud moan ten let out with another heated kiss. ten rolled his hips against johnny’s, their crotches rubbing against each other causing them to both groan into their kiss. johnny held his firm grip on ten’s waist, his hand leaving his ass and trickling up his shirt, pulling the cloth up to his collarbones. 

 

he gave ten a final kiss before bending ten’s back over the control panel, leaning over to switch the controls on hold for a few minutes to avoid ten accidentally pressing buttons he shouldn’t with his back. 

 

“what about the zero gravity button— _oh_ ,” ten was cut off by his own sharp gasp, the hotness of johnny’s mouth on his nipple, his tongue expertly flicking the nub and teething on it lightly to tease the younger man. johnny’s cold, gloved hand trailed up and down against ten’s abdomen, nearing his crotch ever so slowly. his other hand still rested on his hip, not leaving anytime soon but still squeezed it knowingly. 

 

“where’s the fun in that?” johnny murmured into his chest, his nose digging into the fabric of ten’s shirt bunched up near his collarbone as he left angry love bites on his skin. 

 

ten hid his moans behind his wrist, writhing in johnny’s hold whenever he sucked too hard or went back to fondling ten’s sensitive chest. he could feel johnny’s lips press against his ear as he brought him closer to his broad chest, 

 

“don’t hold back your cute sounds, baby. in space you can be as loud as you want,” johnny’s tongue licked the shell of ten’s ear, the younger man shivering at the wet sensation, “no one’s gonna hear you. don’t be shy.”

 

“then touch me already, fuck,” ten whines, wrapping his arms around johnny’s neck as his thighs squeezed tighter on either side of johnny’s hips.

 

“you’re so needy,” he teases before shoving his hand down ten’s pants, wrapping his hand around ten’s length. johnny noticed his hand was practically covering ten’s whole cock pathetically, he cooed, “your cock is cute.” 

 

“is now really the time to be making fun of my dick size?” ten moaned at the cold touch of johnny’s gloved hand around him.

 

“you liked it though,” johnny ran a finger along the length, sucking along the side of ten’s jaw, “you got hard off of me pointing out your small cock.”

 

“that’s not..” he was panting now, twitching at the sensitivity he felt with johnny jerking him off, “n-not.. ah, true.” 

 

“it’s not? then why are you leaking so much from it?” johnny made a show of bringing his hand up covered in ten’s precum, the man reddening in embarrassment below him. before ten could even snap at him to shut up, that it still wasn’t true, johnny continued to fist at his cock shutting him up effectively with a moan. 

 

“you’re so annoying,” ten huffs, pressing his forehead against johnny’s as he rocked into his hold, “just fuck me already, we don’t have much time before we have to start on our mission and jaehyun calls us from the station.” 

 

johnny pouts. 

 

“don’t talk about other guys while i’m fucking you, that’s mean.”

 

“you’re taking so long.. jaehyun’s at least faster than you. let’s see if you’re bigger.” 

 

it was a bluff, really. he was just impatient and hated how much foreplay johnny was giving him. johnny had always been jealous of his friendship with jaehyun, who manned the communication between the ship and the station back on earth. 

 

he’d never touched jaehyun in all the time he’d known him. they were merely just friends and jaehyun knew ten’s whole being belonged to johnny. yet he grinned, knowing he’d hit a nerve, watching johnny give him an annoyed look before bringing him closer rather harshly and feverishly kissing him.

 

johnny didn’t pull off ten’s pants all the way, leaving them pooled down to his knees. he used ten’s precum as a replacement for lube, inserting two fingers inside of ten without warning. ten gasped into his mouth, letting out small, whiney sounds as johnny kissed him and fingered him jarringly. ten assumed it was because of his comment about jaehyun earlier, he didn’t regret it one bit. he decided he liked it when johnny handled him roughly. 

 

a third finger slipped inside of him with ease after his hole was thoroughly scissored to make enough room for another finger. he was sure he’d needed at least a fourth one to fit johnny’s length. ten was practically drooling at the feeling of johnny’s long fingers inside of him, jolting up in pleasure as johnny brushed against his prostate. 

 

johnny chuckled, enjoying the sounds of ten’s moans echoing inside of the ship as his digits pressed against ten’s prostate mercilessly as if it was a fun button to push. 

 

“mm, johnny, oh my god, _fuck_ ,” ten fucked himself on johnny’s fingers so well, not even noticing a fourth digit slipping inside of him so easily. his whole body shook because of johnny fingering him so aggressively, he was so close to coming all over himself and most likely onto the control panel under him. johnny seemed to notice this and slowed down, not wanting ten to cum on his fingers alone. 

 

he watched as ten’s hole clenched around nothing, eager and pleading for something big to fill him up. johnny hummed, his large palm atop ten’s stomach to hold him down as he whipped out his cock from his suit. 

 

ten swallowed, watching johnny give himself a few strokes in confirmation that he was for sure bigger than ten had ever imagined. could it even fit inside of him? he licked his lips, wanting to taste him so badly and wrap his lips around his cock but they didn’t have time. he knew johnny wanted it too, wanted to see ten’s small mouth stretch around his girthy dick and watch him give kitten licks at the tip. watch the outline of his cock bob back and forth down ten’s throat.

 

but for now he could live with watching the outline in ten’s stomach. 

 

ten’s back arched, strings of curses flowing out of his pretty lips naturally as johnny inserted himself so easily inside of his tight walls. he cried out, loving the feeling of being full of johnny above him. he was so much bigger than him, towering over him and both of his hands practically devoured his hips. he rubbed circles into his hipbones, watching the tears of pleasure form around ten’s eyes as he gave an experimental thrust. 

 

“you’re so fucking tight for me, ten.”

 

somehow johnny finally calling ten by his name made everything feel so much realer, made him feel warm and gooey inside. not just because johnny’s dick fit snugly inside of him despite it being impossibly big. it hurt, it did, but the way johnny gazed down at him, the stars reflecting off his caramel eyes, made it hurt a little less.

 

he wasn’t sure if he was talking about his ass or his heart. but he knew he’d been wanting this for awhile. 

 

ten watched as johnny pulled him closer, hooking one of ten’s legs around his shoulder and snapping his hips forward one more time. ten whimpered, watching the outline of johnny’s cock thrust in and out of his stomach slowly. he felt so sticky, the limited oxygen around them was hot. ten was sure all this panting he was doing was because of the ship running out of air for them to breathe. but johnny looked just fine, giving ten oxygen of his own as he kissed him again, helping him breathe as he took in all of johnny. 

 

johnny thrust into him painfully slow, maybe because he too liked seeing his dick fit perfectly inside of ten as if it belonged there. it was almost nasty how much he admired it. but ten didn’t care because he liked it too. 

 

“faster.” he breathed, running a hand through johnny’s hair and kissing his prominent philtrum gently. johnny merely looked at him and kissed his lips just as softly before picking up his pace immediately. his hips snapped into him repeatedly, giving ten no time to breathe. 

 

he heard johnny flip off the zero gravity switch behind him and the taller man was free to stand up and fuck ten as hard as he could. ten rocked back and forth against the control panel, buttons digging into his ass as he was practically bent in half against the panel. 

 

johnny turned ten around, the man hissing at the buttons digging into his kneecaps until johnny pulled him against his chest, fucking him upright and making him look at their reflection off the window of the spacecraft. 

 

ten could see how wrecked he looked in the faint reflection, he bit down on his lip as tears formed in his eyes again. the bright stars scattered across space in front of him were watching him, watching him get ruined. so was johnny, admiring ten’s black hair matted against his sweaty forehead, noticing the same stars in ten’s coal eyes the younger had seen in his own. he was so small against him, but he fit so well with his body. 

 

“i love you,” ten choked out, wanton moans following suit when johnny had hit his prostate spot on. johnny didn’t stop, not when he heard those words but he did bend ten back over onto the control panel, facing him. his thrusts slowed, noticing ten huffing in annoyance instead of getting angry. 

 

ten ignored the burning itch in his chest from johnny’s lack of response, wordlessly grabbing his hands resting on his hips and guiding them towards his neck. 

 

johnny’s lip twitched. ten could tell he was about to shake his head no but he tightened his grip on his hands as if to say, ‘ _do it_ ’. 

 

“i don’t think it’s safe to lose even more oxygen this high up,” johnny murmured, allowing ten to help locate where it would please him instead of hurting him too badly. his fingers pressed into ten’s neck cautiously, glancing between the redness forming under his touch and ten’s cock still waiting for its release. 

 

“you’re having sex with me on the job up in earth’s atmosphere. i’m sure this won’t be an issue.” he retorted, a challenging glint in his eye, feeling johnny’s fingers tighten around his throat. so he gave in. 

 

ten let out choked moans so loudly it put pornstars to shame. drool pooled at the side of his mouth as he choked on air from the furiousness of johnny’s thrusts colliding into his prostate. johnny couldn’t help but think ten looked pretty like this, shirt bunched up to his chest, teary eyes, red cheeks with hands bunched around his neck as he’s being fucked into. 

 

it was so filthy, the sounds of skin slapping against skin and ten’s choked moans sounded like music to their ears. 

 

neither of them would have imagined this kind of scenario in the midst of their careers, much less with each other. johnny had only suggested them having sex as a joke at first, wanting to put his friend on edge but ended up going through with it. now his dick was buried deep inside his best friend and partner’s ass while he choked him. 

 

“i love you too,” johnny groaned finally, giving a final thrust before coming inside of ten, loosening his grip around ten’s throat. ten had come untouched, his moans broken. he deeply inhaled the sweet, crisp oxygen he was caged from only a few seconds ago. ten wasn’t sure if he was imagining johnny verbally returning his feelings or not due to lack of oxygen, but he still leaned forward to kiss him wearily. 

 

ten could see stars when he came into johnny’s palm. literally. they were upside down from where ten laid his head against the control panel but it’s not like it made a difference. he breathed heavily, blinking slowly as he tried his best not to get lost in the hypnotizing view before him. he had another view to focus on.

 

he could feel the elder still riding out the rest of his heat inside of him. johnny pulled out slowly and ten shivered at the sudden empty feeling. the man watched as cum leaked out of ten’s hole and onto the pristine white floors of the ship. then admired his work around his partner’s throat, the red where johnny’s fingers squeezed purpling. he left bruises, which he knew ten wanted. 

 

“what a mess.” johnny clicked his tongue, swiping a finger against ten’s hole despite the smaller man’s quiet protests. he brought his finger up to ten’s mouth. the latter glared at him before johnny shoved the finger into his mouth, watching ten’s tongue flick around the digit and wipe it clean of johnny’s spunk.

 

“you look cute tasting my cum.” johnny murmured watching ten continue to suck on the single digit as they locked eyes, letting johnny enter another dry finger between his lips. then another. and another.

 

it was safe to say they finished their mission a little later than expected. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i wrote johnny having sex with ten in an astronaut suit what about it. odd how it got emotional near the end HAHA idk if the ending was ambiguous or not, tell me lol,, and i know there were soo many inaccuracies about astronauts and spaceships or whatever but who cares!!! its porn... with feelings!! leave a kudos !!! or leave a comment calling me wack if u would like, gimme attention


End file.
